Cloud networks are becoming increasingly intelligent and programmable. The networks utilize intelligent software systems and applications operating on general-purpose commodity hardware. That transformation decreases capital and operating expenses, while permitting configuration of the networks with less human intervention. At the same time, significant opportunities are created to scale and monetize existing and new intelligent services.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures.